One by One
by Brando27
Summary: New member, Logos, gets a surprise from 3 of the most gorgeous girls on The Team. Hint: He wasn't expecting any of this...


It had been some time since the new members joined The Team. Since Zatanna joined The League, Logos had felt a certain kind of loneliness in The Team. He had great company, sure; M'Gaan and Garf were his closest buddies and even the new girls caught his attention, except Bumblebee (who already had Duncan). Batgirl was already someone he knew, back at Gotham, and his familiarity kept him at bay, but not as far as a close friend who knows how she works and already has a good team dynamic with her. Rocket had this attitude he didn't mind, but it got annoying after a while. She was what Logos classified her as a Nyquil friend, someone he can enjoy only in small doses.

Wondergirl (Cassie) was actually a breath of fresh air to him. Her high spirits and enthusiasm was something that brightened his day, even when training. Since she and Wonder Woman were the only ones he knows who train in the ways of Ancient Greek warriors...be it Amazon or otherwise. With a lot of things happening to cause stress and strife for The Team, Cassie became someone he cared about for a time...even with his unanswered feelings for Zatanna still at the back of his mind. When he finally made his mind to ask out Cassie, It was just before the mission to rescue the runaways, as well as other members of The Team, from the Reach. And on that mission is where our story begins…

Being one of the volunteers to get captured, Logos, as Draco, was arriving in his pod with Batgirl and Robin (Tim) just as Miss Martian setup the link. When the given the signal, Draco burst from his pod waited for Robin to open his pod and rushed out in the form of a Nemean Lion and quickly took point as Batgirl and Robin broke out the civilians. When security arrived, they were shocked to find Logos' large leonine form, and didn't hesitate to attack. Sadly, their prods did nothing to Logos, who barreled through them with a charge and effortlessly swiped or broke their staves.

After defending the team long enough, Logos heard Batgirl's summons to join her and Robin and he took on the form of a hawk-like Stymphian bird. As he flew around the first corner, he gave a skillful somersault that launched blade-like feathers at their pursuers. The feathers landed in their knees, dropping a few. When he caught up with the escape party, Robin turned to him and said, "Take point with Bee, Logos, Make sure they board safely!" The metallically shimmering avian rushed forward to fly alongside Bumblebee and together they arrived at the Docking Bay.

Upon the hatch opening, revealing a ready and waiting Wondergirl, Logos dashed forward and took on his usual, costumed form from here on out. His wings folded and he took a post across from her, beckoning the abductees into the Bioship. Things were going swimmingly...until M'gaan broke the Psychic Link. Logos would have but up a new one himself, but he didn't have that much psychic power in him to do so, compared to the Martians. He was close to Superboy when he rushed for the exit to find her, but only stopped mid-step to catch a backhanded Superboy from crashing into the floor. ...Black Beetle had arrived…

The massive, bulky, black bruiser stepped in with that overly confident smirk as he growled, "Apologies, meat, but no one goes anywhere." With a hand placed on a without a console or panel, the doors suddenly began closing, and Logos can see what looked like Tigres trying to rush in but was too late. The annoyingly shrill alarm of the Reach ship finally shut off just as Wondergirl stepped forward. "Listen, uh, Black...Beetle," she scolded, "You're totally outnumbered! Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you!" Logos, who had taken a stand close to her snarled with a wry sneering grin. "Or keep them closed! I could use a challenge…" he growled. "You? Go easy? _On me_?" replied the Black Beetle, who simply started laughing at these threats with Bumblebee flittering just in front of Logos saying, "Oh that is not a good sign…"

Logos grew until he had taken on the form of a Manticore and belted a room-shaking roar as he charged the Beetle. Black Beetle simply dipped and landed an uppercut that flipped Logos, who took the momentum to land a hoofed kick to the barrel-chested torso of the Beetle. Landing on all fours, Logos waited as Robin and Batgirl made their move, distracting the Beetle enough for his serpentine tail to lunge over him, fangs first. The fangs broke on impact with Beetle's carapace on the back and venom dripped from the head before new ones regenerated. While they grew back, Superboy kept Beetle busy with an attack that only had him flung off to skid on the floor. When Beetle turned to Logos, he was already mid-lunge and Beetle was quick to grab and lift him by the mane around his throat.

"Nice try, meat," he sneered before suddenly Logos stabbed those new fangs into Beetle's side. "Better than last time," Logos growled before Wondergirl flew in under the chimera for an uppercut. Fangs pulled free and the grip released on his neck, Logos jumped back as he returned to his normal self and watched her work a couple more punches in. "Man you're gorgeous," he sighed admiringly. Just then he noticed the venom was being forced out of Black Beetle and Logos was suddenly concerned. "Cassie! Get back, the poison didn't work!" he called to her, just as her last punch was caught in a large Black Beetle grip. "Such trivial attempts at weakening me won't work, meat," growled Black Beetle, "but I will commend your clever efforts. Shame they were all for naught…"

At this point, everyone had jumped in at once, including Lagoon Boy and Bumblebee. Beetle was throwing them off with that smug grin of his stuck permanently to his face. Logos was getting pretty annoyed and charged in again as a massive, black minotaur just a foot taller than Beetle but could only catch Cassie as she was thrown off Beetle because another punch got caught. Leaving her on the floor, he bellowed and ferocious charged forward, his flying fist caught, but only to throw Beetle's knuckles into his own face. Logos quickly followed it with a headbutt and then a right hook, then a left. He alternated hooks until they picked up pace and an uppercut suddenly missed. Black Beetle's fist crashed into Logos' bovine skull, staggering him before a gut punch bent him over for one of Beetle's own uppercuts that knocked him onto his back and right back into civies.

Black Beetle was then attacked by Bee, putting her down with a sonic blast, ignored the dynamic duo's explosive 'rangs, and then restrained by an enlarged Lagoon Boy, whom he quickly dispatched into a computer console. Logos ran in, re-costumed, and took on the form of a massive, reptilian beast with the body and fanged head of an ox, and aimed his spear-like horns down at him. After shrugging off the tasers, Black Beetle simply grabbed Logos by the horns and flung him into Superboy and Wondergirl before stapling Robin to the wall. When Batgirl took on Shimmer, Wondergirl and Superboy had gotten themselves to their hands and knees, as well as Logos on all fours, and all three tackled Black Beetle before he can get another shot off. When Black Beetle flung them off, Logos and Superboy were knocked out for the moment just as the link was back up.

When Logos regained himself, he looked up to see Black Beetle's grip holding Wondergirl against the door as he growled, "But don't be jealous… I can put you halfway through the door, too… Halfway... _the hard way._ " When Black Beetle proceeded to slam Wondergirl repeatedly into the door again and again, Logos found an inner, righteous fury that suddenly powered him. "CASSIE!" he roared as he charged forward as the chimera again, and bursting a raging inferno from his maw as he tackled Black Beetle into the wall with fangs and claws bared. Upon impact, he sank them into the Beetle, his rage apparent into his eyes. The flames now covered both as Logos slashed away with his claws, clinging to the black alien with his fangs dug into those thick, broad shoulders. Wondergirl watched in awe as the fiery battle went on, Logos now clung to the Beetle and he threw his hind hooves into a hard kick that threw the Beetle onto the wall, but he quickly returned the favor by stapling Logos to the other wall. By now, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy had gotten in and while Blue kept Black busy, Logos slipped off the wall when he reverted and helped everyone board the Bioship. After everyone was extracted, including Blue Beetle, they quickly flew to the mainland. Once there, and everyone was left at their respective homes, The Team called it a success and hit the showers.

Being the last guy out of the showers, he was alone in the changing room, drying off and stretching. The warm water helped the soreness and any possible bruises healed using restorative magics. Only a black eye was left and checking in the mirror, he found the swelling to have receded completely. Only the bruise remained. This reminded him of the beating Wondergirl took and immediately called out to her telepathically. In the girls' showers, Cassie was just drying off and about to put some fresh clothes on with a suddenly flinch and gasp as she heard Draco in her mind. "Hey, Cass, it's Drake," he said tiredly in her mind, catching off guard. "How you holding up, princess?" She sighed before replying, "heh Way to spook a girl while she's changing." Draco's laugh echoed mentally between them both. "I do like it when you overshare, sometimes," he replied with a mischievous purr. "But knowing you...it could be an invitation…" Cassie giggled outwardly...but Draco heard it. Turning around, censoring himself with a sudden transformation of his lower half into a snake-like body, he found Cassie, hair in a turban of towel and her own body wrapped in a second, he felt his face go flush as he quickly slithered up to her. Taking her in, he poked out and saw no one before dipping back in and pinning her to the wall with a kiss to her lips.

The kiss caught Cassie off guard, leaving her wide-eyed for a moment before she melted into it with a small moan when Draco took her hands and lifted them above her head. With the psychic link between them turned off, the two looked into each other's eyes and already saw what they had planned for each other. With his lower half returning to normal, part of it turned into a tail he used to undo the towel covering her. She cooed as he slipped a hand under her towel just before it dropped and caressed her hip. His other hand slid up to her breast, firmly cupping it as his lips caught hers again and trailed down to her neck in small, tender kisses. With a bite to her nape from Draco, Cassie sharply inhaled with a bite to her own lip and languidly shifted and squirmed under his touch. "What brought this on, I wonder," he whispered into her ear. She purred and kissed up his jawline to his lips, but replied, "...My hero deserves his reward…" before planting another kiss onto them.

Both hot from the tension, their hips ground and danced against each other, begging for a more intimate experience. Draco's hands traced their way down and lifted her by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. There was so much tension between them, the heat in the room might as well have boiled water by now. Cassie held her arms above her head, arching her back to press her body into his while his arms bulged with muscle to hold her aloft...and onto his throbbing member. Cassie's whine turned quickly into a moan as he slipped into her, entering slowly into her depths with every intention of making this moment last. Ever since they started dating, it had only been the small stuff; makeouts, dry humpings, oral, but never enough privacy for this.

Draco grunted and panted into her neck, his hot breath washing over her soft skin while the grip on her thighs tightened with each thrust into her. Their moans melded into each other as did their personal heats. His thighs then began to burn from the work and he slowed to a stop before letting her down, kissing her neck. Cassie giggled before easing him off of her and stealing a kiss off his lips before leading him to the bench and laying him back. Straddling him, she carefully placed his slickened, throbbing meat into herself and slid back onto it, both of them moaning. His hand caressed her hip and thigh, rolling his hips up into her with every drop she made onto him. He moaned louder, looking up to watch as she rolled her hips and tight, round backside to rise and fall onto his thick spire. Her breasts bounced with each drop, and the very sight of her fit, curved, naked form sensually rewarding him, he ran his hands upwards. Caressing her abs he reached for her breasts and together they pushed into each other.

The simultaneous drive into each other's bodies was making Cassie insane. Her mind was fogged over, delirious, and running on one intent: to get off. Draco's hands caressed her breasts before they slipped down to her sides, holding her as she suddenly picked up the pace. Her channel suddenly tightened its grip on his shaft and the electric waves that surged through his body became more intense. His heart was pounding harder and heavier in his chest and his breathing was more labored and rasped as he felt a rise within him. "Ah, gods! Cassie!" he moaned before she suddenly pinned him down moaned loudly, tightening her grip on him. This drove him over the edge, and with one final thrust, he buried himself into her and groaned. With each burst, his hips automatically pushed into her, though there was nothing more can fit, even as he pulled her down by the waist. He filled her, coating her insides thoroughly and gratuitously in his seed.

Cassie sat on him, panting heavily as she rubbed his chest and abs while Draco, himself, breathed heavily beneath her. Draco beckoned her closer, and she happily leaned in closer to steal a kiss off his lips. She felt a vibration through him and picked up the sound of a low rumbling in his chest. She giggled as she looked him over and cupped his face in her hand. "Are you purring?" she laughed. He chuckled nervously and touched her hand with a smile. "Uh...Nemean Lion…?" he said, the afterglow clouding his mind in a fog of bliss. "...MMmm~ Might be a Sphinx…" She giggled and kissed his lips, stopping him from rambling on.

Hours later, after a second round in the showers, Cassie and Draco were dressed and about to head out to dinner. Before they could leave, Zatanna and Artemis appeared via Zeta Tubes. "Hey you, two!" greeted Zatanna. "Where you guys headed?"

"Cass and I were headed out to dinner," Draco replied.

"Oh, mind if we join you? We haven't eaten yet," said Artemis. Draco's face felt flushed, as he looked at Cassie with a smirk and shrugged as if asking her through the gesture. For a brief second, the two seemed to take their own privacy into consideration and then Draco stole a kiss off Cassie's cheek. "Sure! What are you girls in the mood for?" Cassie giggled.

At the restaurant, everything goes well and dinner is great. After a good while, Cassie and Artemis head off to the bathroom together, leaving Draco with Zatanna. Draco fidgeted with his fork in his alfredo as he kept glancing at Zatanna. Zatanna was thumbing her glass of wine when she caught one of his glances, which he quickly wrenched away before forcing a wad of pasta into mouth. Zatanna watched him before finally deciding to break the ice. "So...you're from Gotham?" she asked.

Draco almost choked when he swallowed the pasta to try and answer quickly. "W-Well… *ahem* Y-Yeah! ...Yeah…"

"I've been there a few times, to visit Dick and Barbara," she said. "Kind of a gloomy place, if you don't know where to find the charm in the city."

Draco looked up to see her smiling his way through a sip of her wine and his heart skipped a beat as his face felt flush. "...Couldn't agree more," he finally replied with his own smile. "Maybe if I ever have to stay a while, you can come visit me. I'll ferry you around the bay on my back and we can scare the scales off Kilelr Croc if we run into him."

Zatanna giggled as she set her emptied glass down and her own cheek flushed pink. She put a hand on his, and his face nearly turned red at her touch as he looked up to see her own cheeks flushed even pinker. Draco was about say something when he caught the sound of approaching footsteps and he quickly shot a telepathic whisper to Zatanna as he pulled his hand away. "Sorry, Cassie's back."

"Hey girls!" Zatanna greeted them. "Powdered your noses enough?"

Draco chortled softly in his throat as he looked up at Cassie. Artemis cocked a brow with a smirk.

"You two had too much wine or what?" she taunted. "Come on, maybe we need to head back and work off this meal. Maybe some sparring...or...something else?"

"That depends," replied Draco. "How well can you girls hand a shapeshifting sorcerer like me?"

Hours pass, and the four return from the restaurant with the girls riding on Draco's large chimera form. With a grunt, he crouched and lay down so the girls can get off and Cassie immediately rushed over and started giving scratches into his mane, just his ear. "Oh, Cassie, no fair…" He then gave a beastly groan and turned over onto his side, chuffing at her touch as she rubbed his chin. "...MMmm… You cheater, you found my weak spot…" he grumbled. He then flinched when he felt a touch on his side and he twisted to see Artemis scratching near his haunches. "Oh no! Not the double team!" he mocked through a purr. "...Oh fuck, you girls know how to touch a man… This is so not fair…" he said as he suddenly went limp.

"Something tells me you're a sucker for a woman's touch, ya big beastie," teased Artemis. "Look at you all limp with a couple of blondes touching you."

"And a brunette."

Draco looked up to find Zatanna reaching for his chest and he huffed and grunted as she started to rub and and pet him while the other two kept on with their scratches. "...Oh, now that is really unfair…" he grumbled. "You can't torture a man like this…"

"I see no man, but a beast, big boy," said Zatanna before he suddenly shrunk down to his normal appearance, complete with a tail. The girls gasped at the sudden change, and almost fell on him. His tail caught Artemis as he caught Zatanna on his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry...was this unfair to you girls?" he taunted. He then got to his feet and helped them all to their feet one at a time. But just as he finally helped Zatanna to her feet, she leaned into him and stole a kiss off his cheek. Cassie and Artemis stared, confused, as Draco froze and looked to Zatanna with a face flushed beet-red. "...Z-Zatanna… Why-?"

"How about we stop dancing around it, Draco? You're too obvious," said Zatanna. She looked to Cassie and Artemis. "I caught your thoughts one night when I was meditating...and I saw you...dreaming of us together."

"Together?" asked Cassie.

"Or...together... _in bed_?" said Artemis.

Draco seemed cornered, his eyes glancing at all the girl as he stepped back slowly. "Okay, now, girls...let's all calm down. I can explain."

"Start...quickly," said Cassie as her eyes held that Amazon fury but welled up with those teenage tears of hurt.

"OKAY! Okay! Let's just...find a place to sit down and talk this out privately. And please, save all your comments and question until _after_ I finish."

Zatanna suddenly held out her hand and quickly spoke, "Torpelet su ot ym moor!" All four disappeared from the main hall and appeared in Zatanna's room. The three of them were panting before they realized she'd teleported them all to her room. She sat on her bed and Cassie sat back into a chair.

"Well?" said Artemis as he preferred to stand with her arms crossed. "Start talking…"

Draco took a deep breath and looked around before realizing he had no chair for himself. He then turned his tail into a larger snake tail and he coiled it up to sit back on it. "...Alright, so...I dunno where this is all coming from," he said gesturing at Zatanna, "but...if this looks like I've had a crush on the great Zatanna Zatara, then...well, I don't see why you girls can't know that…yeah, it's true. But it's not like I've ever acted on it."

"And yet you made it a point to train with me all the time?" said Zatanna.

"Who else in The Team has a handle on magic like you do so I can practice my own?" said Draco. "You gonna blame me for actually being smart outside my personal feeling for the good of improving myself?"

"For how long, though?" asked Cassie, her voice shaken as she had gotten some kind of a hold on herself.

"A good month after we started said training," he admitted blatantly. "...But when I had the courage to finally ask, I saw her with Dick and...well, I felt I had to move on…" As he said this, Zatanna seemed to take on a guilty expression while fidgeting with a fold of on her bed sheet. "And then I met Cassie...and,even for an Amazon, she's a fun, lovely girl with a good heart and simply put I've done everything to make my heart move on, but…guess I can't let go of my feelings…"

"So you guys were never together?" asked Artemis.

"Nothing outside the trainings...and tonight…" he admitted.

"...Guess it was wrong of me to be so forward at dinner…" said Zatanna. The three looked up at her before she hugged herself, Draco's heart sinking as he remembered. "We had a moment while you girls were gone and...I took his hand just before you got back…" Cassie's eyes went wide, and Artemis sighed heavily with a rubbing to her forehead.

"At this rate, you two should just fuck and get it out of yours systems…" she grumbled.

"Well, what's your story, Artemis?" he said a she got off his coiled tail before disappearing it. "You stand there drilling me with the 20 questions, but I still don't see what stake you got in this. So spill it while the whole class is sharing and telling before I search your mind for it."

"Can't a girl look out for her best friends?"

"Best friends, or take a side and gang up on the one dude in the room being willfully honest with 6 leering eyes in the room already judging me for thinking with my dick." He turned on Cassie. "Don't think I can't hear you, dammit. Plus I don't have to read minds to know what your girls already say of me."

"Then why do it?!"

"Do what?! Have feelings?! I may be a demigod, but even a true god has a heart he follows!"

"You're mom's also the goddess of chaos," Cassie pointed out.

"Oh so I'm doing this on purpose?! Is that it?! If I wanted to destroy the shit of your feelings, I would have done eons ago! I could have romanced any other girl and destroyed myself on her, but the only one I saw worth destroying myself for was you, if not Zatanna! And since I couldn't have her, I picked the Amazon!" He turned on Artemis. "SO I ask again…, _Green ArrowHEAD_ … What the hell do you want out of this?"

Artemis suddenly grabbed Draco by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. Zatanna and Cassie were about to jump to their feet when she told them, "Let me have this, girls!" ...and threw her lips onto his. Draco, Cassie, and Zatanna all stared wide-eyed in shocked confusion before Artemis finally let him go. Draco was panting slightly, slowly slumping to the floor before looking at all three.

"...Artemis...Why-"?

"You think you're the only one allowed to have feelings for someone?"

A silence fell on the room as the other two glanced between Artemis and Draco before Cassie slowly got up and Zatanna slid off her bed.

"Artemis, have you lost your mind?" asked Zatanna. "What's gotten into you?!"

Artemis then stepped back, slowly undoing the tie to her hair. "I'm starting something that should have been started a while ago...and were all to busy getting in touch with our feelings to worry about it," she said as he hair was let down just as Draco sgot back to his feet. "Now...We three girls have a thing for the one boy in the room...and he's got a thing for us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't got any for you, Arte-"

"Say the guy who can't handle his telepathy have the time that when you think of a girl at night, she ends up seeing your ideas…"

Cassie and Zatanna looked at Draco, both with arms crossed now.

"Can't a guy just try and distract himself from the feelings he shouldn't be having?" said Draco.

"Not without repercussions," said Cassie, suddenly pulling him in for a hard kiss. Draco fought her off.

"Wait, hold on a minute You girls planned this?!" Zatanna giggled before she simply stepped up to him and planted a softer, tender kiss. It stopped him, even melted his panicked exterior, before she slowly pulled away. "...I gotta warn you three… Zatanna's spells aren't gonna work right now and I am seriouUSly…" He was pinning himself against the wall again as he felt a groping on his crotch.

"So which one of us is it gonna be, then, Draco?" Zatanna said in a seductive whisper. Before Draco realized it, all three had surrounded him on the wall and Cassie was the only one who was more confused than the other two. Artemis already had a come hither look in her eyes and Zatanna was still kissing his jawline. He was panting and gasping, searching himself before finally finding some kind of sense...and turning it on them. He looked to Cassie after gently grabbing Zatanna's neck as easing her off. He then pulled in the confused blonde and looked deep into her eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I never ask for anything of you, Cassie...but...maybe this once...we can share ourselves among friends?" Cassie looked to him before glancing at the other two as they looked at her expectantly. She looked up at Draco, who only shrugged at Cassie as if saying, 'Why the hell not?' With a smirk, she sighed and kissed Draco softly, rubbing her chest.

Artemis and Zatanna stepped in, working their hands under his shirt and inching it upwards. "Maybe I should make this easier for you girls…" he said before pulling his shirt off, revealing a scarred torso, and horns on his head that weren't there a moment ago. His tail finally took on a more obvious, draconic distinction as he grew spines and a spade tip. "...Is that better for you?" he said before

"Kinda like the decorations," said Artemis as she traced the scars on his back. "Maybe you can share the stories afterwards?"

"Under the bliss of the afterglow, hunny," he said as he reached back and rubbed her thigh, a purr rumbling in his throat as Zatanna slid in next to Cassie to kiss his lips after Cassie trailed down to his neck. He looked up to slowly pull away from the girls and sit back in the chair. "Now I'd give you the rest of me, girls, but...I feel need some...further encouragement."

Immediately, Artemis took center stage and undid her halter top, letting it fall slowly to reveal her pert, round breasts. She then shifted her legs gently to sway her hips in a seductive, hypnotic display that revealed she was going commando under her green, silk dress.

"...Oohhhh, Artemis, baby…" purred Draco. "Don't out do the girls before they get their chances."

"I'm sure they'll get creative," she said as she leaned in and kissed his lips. She caressed his cheek and neck for a moment before finally breaking away. "MMmm~ Are all demigods this good at kissing?"

"Just me, beautiful," he said as he took her hand and leaned her off to set on the arm rest to his left. "Please ladies, do continue…"

Cassie volunteered herself, just as Zatanna stepped in behind her to actually help. But when Cassie reached behind her, she was turned around and kissed by Zatanna. She moved to turn slowly and make sure he can see as Cassie slowly and sensually gave in. With Zatanna's hands on Cassie's cheek and neck, Cassie experimented. She clearly didn't know what she was doing, but her creativity and guesswork was paying off. Her hands travelled to Zatanna's hips she slowly started rolling up the skirt she wore. Once fully revealed, Cassie was immediately groping Zatanna's ass fondly and smiling into the kisses. After a good while, she found the hitch to said skirt and undid it. Before she can start sliding it off, though, Zatanna had started kissing the blonde's neck and sneaking a few nips and bites to elicit small moans from her. Cassie started undoing her blouse as Zatanna was already working her own hands under the blonde's shirt and groping her breasts.

"Mmm~ No bra? Naughty girl," Zatanna teased.

"I was hoping Draco and I can be alone after we got back…" admitted Cassie. "But...I like this better…" She slowly turned her gaze to Draco, working the rolled up, undone skirt off Zatanna to reveal that...she, too, had gone commando. "And what's all this?"

"I was hoping to catch Draco alone, too…" admitted Zatanna as he glanced at Draco, running her fingers into Cassie's hair. "...But this _is_ better…" She slowly started unbuttoning her blouse as Cassie started licking and kissing the bare folds of her friend's pink, soft pussy. Zatanna gasped and bit her lip with a moan as she griped Cassie's hair. "Awh, fuck~"

"I take it back, Artemis," said Draco as he kissed the archer's thigh. "Their show beats yours."

Artemis slowly leaned in and kissed Draco before sliding off the chair and out of her heels. She stepped over to Zatanna, who was in a lace, sheer, black bra that matched her newly revealed garterbelt. While Cassie continued to fondle and suckle on Zatanna's soft vagina, Artemis was fondling the still clothed breasts under the bra. As Zatanna moaned and hissed through her teeth, she looked at Draco just as he finally undid his pants and revealed that he also planned on getting some tonight. To their surprise, especially Cassie's, his cock had sprung to life, standing full and erect, stiff as a board and throbbing madly.

"Ladies...I think it's time you all got a taste," he purred confidently. All three turned to him with hungry stares, Artemis and Zatanna slowly working down to their knees. As Cassie leaned in to get the first taste, she was stopped when Artemis and Zatanna grabbed her to molest her and work her clothes off her, finally. As Zatanna worked off Cassie's skirt and started fingering her, Artemis had finally pulled the knot free on her halter top blouse and slid it off, stealing a kiss off Cassie's lips. Cassie massaged her fingertips into their hair as Zatanna suckled and licked at Cassie's breast, fingering her deeper and making her moan into Artemis' lips.

"Oh, that's not even fair," Draco said as he shifted to the edge of his seat, his length already leaking precum as he didn't even touch it. "You girls are so cruel to leave a man unattended after starting this with him." They all giggled as they looked at his ready appendage before slowly leaning in and all taking a place on it to start kissing and mouthing it. Zatanna took the pulsing head of the pole while Cassie took a mid-section and Artemis suckled on the base just where it meets the sack that hung beneath. Draco growled and purred as he combed his fingers through Artemis and Zatanna's hair. "OOoohh, such eager girls~" he moaned. They continued, with Cassie caressing his inner thighs while Zatanna and Artemis traced her nails firmly against his flesh upwards to his abs and caressed his body. His breathing was ragged and heavy, tapping Zatanna's head and beckoning her up while the blondes continued sucking and kissing his throbbing length. "I wanna taste what Cassie tasted, my little magician," he said. With the sensual exchange of one last kiss, Zatanna climbed until she can set her knees on the backrest and he leaned up to kiss and suck on her already wet pussy.

As Draco was starting to really get into Zatanna's flavor, he felt a mouth surround his large length as another suckled on one of his balls. Tongues massaged on his parts, tasting and draining him before trading off with each other. He moaned into Zatanna's groin, making her moan and grip his hair. She rolled her hips, grinding her wet cunt onto his tongue and panting hard. "Oh god! Oh, Draco!" she moaned out. "Oh, my god, Draco, I'm gonna cum!" He then smacked her ass and stopped everything, even easing the blondes off his cock and balls before slowly leading Zatanna off the chair and lifting himself from his seat.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed, girls," he said as Artemis got one last, long suck on his length. All three then climbed into bed and Draco joined them, laying down beside Cassie and stealing a kiss off her lips. "Now...I think...you deserve to enjoy this first…" he purred, leaning over her. She then stopped him as he lowered himself and smiled with one last kiss.

"I think Artemis needs some special attention…" she said before turning to the blonde arches just when Zatanna reached around and started molesting her clit and folds. Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss her while Cassie caressed, kissed, and suckled Artemis' breasts. Artemis moaned and panted into her kisses with Draco, rolling her hips into Zatanna's touch. She only slowed and froze when she felt a thick, moist, hot length slide inside her, eliciting a long moan. She grabbed Cassie and Draco's heads as he started to move slowly, grunting and panting into her lips as they kiss again. They continued with Artemis on her side and Zatanna still molesting that clit while the slit gets filled. Cassie moved up to start sharing kisses with Artemis and Draco, Artemis' moans escaping her without restraint. "Oh fuck! Fill me up, demigod! UNH, yeah!" moaned Artemis, tightening her inner walls purposely around his length. "Oh god, Draco! Fuck me good, big man!"

Cassie crawled around to the other side to and started to grind her pussy into Zatanna and steal kisses off Draco's lips. As the two thrust away into their willing victims of ecstasy, Draco reached over and started molesting Cassie from around her ass, slipping his fingers into her and pushing deep. Cassie moaned loudly as she pressed harder into Zatanna, rolling her hips harder and harder, clit rubbing against clit. "Oh my fucking god~" Cassie moaned. "No fair, it's not your cock!"

"Yet you had it before dinner, my Amazon princess~" he replied stealing a kiss off her lips as Artemis rolled his hips to grind up on his cock. He kept rolling sensually into as she reached up and rubbed at his abs before he started thrusting deeper and harder.

"Awh, fuck yeah! Zatanna, you're missing out so bad, girl!" moaned Artemis. "Oh my fucking god, get up here!" Zatanna giggle as she eased Cassie of her and leaned up to kneeling blonde before rolling over onto the other one and pressing back into Draco. She rubbed her ass firmly against him while grinding her pussy down on Artemis. Feeling the wet folds on Zatanna grinding on her clit, Artemis was moaning louder even as Cassie suddenly straddled her face. Artemis grabbed Cassie by her thighs and suckled hard on her wet hole and sensitive, pink button of bundled nerves. Cassie moaned loud and rolled her hips on Artemis' tongue and mouth all while Zatanna kissed Cassie's neck. Draco took the opportunity and pulled free from Artemis before shoving hard and deep into Zatanna, pounding away at her as he held her tight by the hips.

Zatanna gasped and moaned louder than Cassie and Artemis ever did and held onto Cassie's shoulders as she was jostled by Draco's pounding. "AWH FUCK! Oh gods, Draco!" She looked up at Cassie. "Is he always this big and rough?! I never thought he would feel this good!" Cassie was gasping and moaning with Artemis slipping her tongue into her tight hole and she grabbed Zatanna's face.

"Why do you think I got jealous? Think I feel like sharing that goodness?" she replied.

"We can talk it out, later!" Zatanna stole a kiss from Cassie before Draco suddenly pulled out and shoved back into Artemis. Artemis moaned into Cassie, making Cassie moan. Then Draco slipped his fingers into Zatanna's slickened pussy, thrusting his digits deep inside her and groping her walls firmly. "You girls wanna share me, then you all gotta behave like my good little princesses," he said. Now...who's ready to cum, yet?"

"And here I thought Zatanna was ready while getting eaten out earlier," Artemis moaned as she rested he head on Cassie's thigh.

"Oh fuck, Draco, please, I'm so ready to cum!" moaned Zatanna. "Fucking shit, I can't hold back much longer!" Draco slipped his cock back into her and kept thrusting hard and deep, driving away at her and gripping her hips tight. Zatanna, soon enough, couldn't hold out much longer and she threw her hips back, burying his entire length into herself. Her insides clenched on him like a vice and he can feel a flood of moisture around his length as her thighs trembled throughout her moaning spell. As her climax slowly subsided, Zatanna slid off and lay off beside Artemis as Draco simply slid back into the blonde archer.

Artemis gasped and moaned aloud as she gripped at Cassie's thighs. Cassie giggled and climbed off her, sliding up and kissing Draco as he thrust deeper and harder than Artemis has gotten it before. She started rolling her hips into him, grinding against his movements to take him even deeper. Draco whispered something into Cassie's ear and she bit her lip before taking another kiss from his lips and crouching down. She leaned in, licking and flicking Artemis' clit as Draco didn't slow down for any of it. Artemis could only moan and gasp as she grabbed Cassie's head, gripping her hair. She was moaning louder and louder, almost screaming. She then had to let a hand go and grip the sheets around her head, her chest rising and falling hard and fast with each breath she took. "Holy fuck! Draco! Son of a bitch, I-I… I'm gonna cu-...! OH MY FUCK!" Zatanna watched as Artemis' could only keep thrusting and rolling into Draco's own hips and suddenly wrap her legs around his waist. "HAWH, FUCK!" She gripped the sheets around her as she pushed up and buried him inside herself, screaming, arching her back and throwing her head back as she shook hard. Once her own screams and orgasm subsided, she went limp, sliding off him.

As Cassie watched, she laid back and waited for Artemis to finish before she cooed and moaned to get Draco's attention. She was touching and fingering herself when he looked, biting her lip as he then beckoned her while he got off the bed. "My knees are done, babe…" he panted as he sat back in the couch. Cassie followed, purposely putting on a display of swaying hips and fondling her breast as she slid her arms up and picked up her hair for that typical seductive portrait. He purred and beckoned her just as she leaned in to caress her thighs. "You keep this up, baby, and I might have a load to cover all three you…" he said.

"Hopefully you do," she purred as she crawled onto his lap and sat back onto his member, taking it into her. With a long gasp, she took most of his length into her before rising slowly and then dropping back down again. She kept going, repeating and repeating, moving faster and faster as he gripped her thighs. "Awh, yeah… Cassie, baby…" He moved slowly, but just as he started, she dropped down hard to pin him to the couch, but this almost meant she buried his entire cock into herself making the both of them moan loudly. "AWH GODS! DRACO! Oh, fuck, Draco, fill me up, big beast! I'm gonna cum any second now! You better cum with me-EE!" Draco had stopped her by molesting her clit while thrusting harder and deeper into her, gripping her waist tight. "You're just in luck, my amazon princess, because I'm about...to… Oh FUCK!" Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her down, completely burying himself into her with a loud, savage growl. Cassie screamed, clenching and shaking on him as he burst inside her, convulsively pushing up into her as if he had any length left to fit into her. With each thrust came another burst of his hot load to spray and coat her insides.

As the two subsided, Draco found some strength enough to carry her to bed and lay down. Artemis and Zatanna crawled over to them, with Zatanna snuggling up into Draco's back while Artemis just lay down by his waist. As all of them lay panting, Draco looked around at the women on him. As the bliss of the afterglow started to set in...one question burned in his mind.

"Artemis…"

"Hmm?"

"...What does Wally know about this?"

"..."


End file.
